k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Hirasawa's Gallery
Yui OP 1.png Yui OP 2.png Yui OP 3.png Anime Season 1 Yui and Nodoka graduating from Junior High.png|Yui and Nodoka Manabe graduating from Junior High School. Yui dashes off.png|Yui rushes towards her new school. Yui under cherry trees.png|Yui standing under her school's cherry trees. Yui wondering about the future.png|Yui wonders about what club she should join. Yui playing castanets in kindergarten.png|Yui cheerfully playing her castanets in kindergarten. Yui crying.png|Yui apologises to the Light Music Club. Smiley Face.png|Yui likes the idea of the Light Music Club to play a song for her. Dissolution!.png|Yui joined the Light Music Club. Yui and her guitar first meeting.png|Yui sees the guitar she wants Yui asks Ritsu for money.png|Yui asks Ritsu Tainaka for money for her guitar. Yui slept with her guitar.png|Yui sleeping with her new guitar. Yui with her brand new guitar.png|Yui with her new guitar at school. Yui without a clue of music.png|Yui being unable to read music sheets. Nodoka and yui 2.png|Yui being shocked by the upcoming tests. Yui struggling with her test.png|Yui struggling with her test. Yui failed her test.png|Yui failed her test Yui begging for help.png|Yui begging Mio Akiyama to help her study. Yui learning.png|Mio helps Yui study Yui and Nodoka in Junior High.png|Yui and Nodoka during a trip in Junior High School. Yui scoring 100 points.png|Yui scored 100 points. The LMC travels to the sea.png|Yui and her club travels to the sea. Training Camp!.png|Yui in her swimsuit. School Festival!.png|Yui right before her club's first concert. Christmas!.png|A young Ui Hirasawa watches her sister, Yui, during a past Christmas. Yui and Ui during christmas eve.png|Yui and her sister, Ui, during a past christmas. Yui and sis.png|Yui and her sister sharing their clothes. White christmas.png|Ui got a white Christmas from Yui A game for a journey.png|Yui is daunted by Tsumugi Kotobuki's wealth. Santa Yui.png|Yui wearing a costume made by Sawako Yamanaka. Yui and Ui during christmas.png|Yui and Ui bought the thing the other one needed. Light music club at the shrine.png|Yui got hit by Ritsu. Sawako annoying.png|Yui being annoyed by Sawako. PickingonMio.png|Yui and Mugi teasing Mio. Yui's energy burst.png|Yui's energy burst after eating Mugi's cake. Yui defeated.png|Yui accepts that Azusa Nakano is the better guitarist. The LMC's secret.png|Yui making music with her friends. Second beach trip.png|Yui playing with seaweed. Light music club lunchtime.png|Yui preparing dinner. Yui and azusa practice.png|Yui and Azusa practice together The LMC playing with fireworks.png|Yui and the others playing with fireworks. Another training camp.png|Yui hugging Azusa. Mugi and Yui.png|Yui and Mugi encouraging Mio to visit the sick Ritsu. Band name secured.png|Yui celebrates the new name of her band Ho-kago Tea Time. Yui sick.png|Yui having a fever. Yui rushes to the school again.png|Yui rushes towards her school like she did before. Yui made it in time.png|Yui being comforted by her friends. Yui hits her nose.png|Yui hit her nose in a Live House. Season 2 Yui playing guitar.png|Yui playing Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss. Confident Yui.png|Yui being confident about being a third-year student already. Yui discovers the class constellation.png|Yui is shocked about the class constellation. Nodoka is in class 3-2 too.png|Yui discovers that Nodoka is also in Class 3-2. HTT in animal constumes.png|Yui wearing the chicken outfit. Inside the tea club.png|Yui, Ritsu and Azusa visit the Tea Club. HTT welcoming concert.png|Yui during HTT's welcoming concert. Azusa will be stricter over the year.png|Yui is daunted by Azusa who promises to be stricter the next year. Yui and Azusa inside the hardware store.png|Yui and Azusa inside a hardware store. Yui and her drill.png|Yui using a drill. Yui and Ton meet for the first time.png|Yui meets the turtle Ton. Yui's use of money.png|Yui's ideal method to use money. Class 3-2.png|Yui is standing in the second row, first from the left. Honey sweet tea time.png|Yui, Azusa and Ritsu eating rusk with honey. Yui ready for the school trip.png|Yui's luggage got packed by Ui. Sawako posing with Yui, Ritsu and Mugi.png|Yui posing with Ritsu, Mugi and Sawako. Field Trip!.png|Yui and her friends arrived in Kyōto. Yui teasing Ritsu.png|Yui teases Ritsu while blow-drying her hair. Yui calls Azusa.png|Yui calls Azusa since her group is lost. Rainy Season!.png|Yui getting soaked on her way to school. Himeko talking to Yui about her guitar.png|Yui's affection towards her guitar is spotted by Himeko Tachibana and Akane Satō. Mugi and yui towel.png|Yui's hair gets dried by Mugi. Yui maid outfit.png|Yui wearing a maid outfit in class. Gīta's case.png|Yui struggling with her guitar's new raincoat. Yui tells Elizabeth to have fun with Giita.png|Yui tells Elizabeth to have fun with Giita. Yui singing the Auxiliary Verbs Song.png|Yui sings the "Auxiliary verbs song". Nodoka and yui make first contact.png|Yui and Nodoka make first contact. Nodoka and Yui cooking.png|Yui and her past class cooking. Yui with her future career plan.png|Yui read her wish to be able "to play with kids forever" as a kindergarten teacher in her elementary school class. Yui the confectioner 2.png|Yui as a confectioner in Ritsu's imagination. Akane and yui.png|Yui talking to Akane about her future plans. Sawako rejects Yui's plans.png|Yui's career to do her best in the future is rejected by Sawako. Yui and Tomi.png|Yui talking to Tomi Ichimonji. Yui about to study.png|Yui swears to study properly. LMC studying.png|Yui studying in the school's library. Yui hit by her guitar.png|Yui got hit by her guitar. Tomi looking after Yui, Ui and Nodoka.png|Yui with Ui and Nodoka as kids. Azusa's schedule.png|Yui daunted by Azusa's strict schedule. Yui's dissapointed by Azusa.png|Yui being dissapointed by Azusa. YuiAzu.png|"YuiAzu" on stage. Yui flattered.png|Yui is flattered by Tomi's words Yui under the table.png|Yui hiding under the table. Yui as a Death Devil member.png|Yui as a Death Devil member. Yui can't handle heat.png|Yui suffering in the immense heat. Yui with her icecube.png|Yui with an icecube. The LMC has a new air conditioner.png|Yui admiring the club's new air conditioner. Sawako has the tickets.png|Yui being amazed by Sawako's tickets. Sawako and Yui ill.png|Yui and Sawako suffering during the car ride. HTT at the Summer festival.png|HTT arrived at the Summer Festival. Azusa got sunburned again.png|Yui comforting the sunburned Azusa. HTT watching the starry sky.png|Yui and her friends watching the starry sky. Serious LMC.png|A serious Yui in Azusa's imagination. Yui angry at the phone.png|An angry Yui calling Azusa. Yui angry at Nodoka.png|Yui being mad at Nodoka. Kimiko and Yui.png|Yui standing next to Kimiko Makigami at the start of the second term. Yui's sacrifice.png|Yui being exhausted from running. Yui as a tree.png|Yui's role during her class' act. Mifuyu, Chizuru, Yui and Nodoka.png|Yui, Nodoka, Chizuru Shima and Mifuyu Matsumoto being stressed about the missing tombstone. After the concert.png|Yui with her beloved band after their last concert at school. Yui crying 2.png|Yui crying after realising that her days at school come to an end. Ui looks like Yui.png|Yui using Ui as a mirror. Nervous Yui.png|Yui being nervous before taking the university test. Yui with Nodoka's glasses.png|Yui wearing Nodoka's glasses. Yui overslept.png|Yui overslept at the graduation day. The class is worried about Yui.png|Yui's mysterious behaviour leads her class to worry. Kimiko and Yui 2.png|Yui gets Mio's message via Kimiko. Yui and Himeko at the graduation day.png|Yui and Himeko graduating together. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Yui's (currently empty) seat inside of her classroom (right in the seventh row, sitting behind Nodoka and next to Himeko). LMC with Eri and Akane.png|HTT taking a picture with Eri Taki and Akane. Nodoka won't Yui allow to retake the yearbook photo.png|Yui begs Nodoka to change her graduation photo. Nodoka and Yui in the summer.png|Yui alongside Nodoka in the summer. K-ON! Movie Thoughtful Yui.png|Yui thinking about a present for Azusa. Yui Europe Face.png|Yui being forced to wear an "Europe-mask". Confused Yui.png|Yui being confused about Europe's size. Mustang Said Song.png|Azusa's guitar gave Yui inspiration. Yui above the clouds.png|Yui watching the sky above the cloud cover. ArrivalatLondon.png|Yui and her friends arrive in London. HTT at Aldgate East.png|Yui and the others inside of the Aldgate East station. PlayinginSushiBar.png|HTT playing inside of a sushi bar. HTT annoying a policeman.png|Yui and her friends taking a picture with a policeman. HTT at the Abbey Road.png|Yui and her friends visiting the famous crossroads of the Abbey Road. HTT at the Tower of London.png|Yui and the others at the Tower of London. AzusaSelfDefense.png|Yui being hit in the stomach by Azusa. YuiSkyHigh.png|Yui ending HTT's concert at the culture festival. Yui jumps off the stage.png|Yui jumping from the stage during the secret concert at school. HTT's secret concert 3.png|Yui performing inside of the crowd. Nervous LMC seniors.png|Yui and the others are uncertain if Azusa will like their present for her. Ura-On! Yui's Curiosity Series.png|Yui as she is seen in the Ura-On! bonuses. Mugi distracts yui.png|Yui gets distracted by Mugi. Ritsu taking a picture of yui.png|Yui eating a water melon. Chibi yui.png|Yui during a past christmas. Yui as a dog.png|Yui behaves like a dog. Anime Openings And Endings Yui with a popsicle.png|Yui during the first opening of the second season of the anime. Yui Don't say "lazy" 1.PNG|Yui during the ending of the first season of the anime. Don't say lazy LMC.png|Yui and the others performing during the ending. Yui Don't say 'lazy' 2.png|Yui singing during the ending. Guitar - Yui.png|Yui's character introduction. Don't say lazy.png|Yui, Mio and Mugi performing. Don't say lazy 3.png|Yui holding the letters "R" and "A". Yui Don't say "lazy" 3.PNG|Yui's "Don't say 'lazy'" attire. Don't say lazy 4.png|Yui and her club. Yui'sHandRaised.png|Yui's first "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Yui and her band in their first attire. Yui - NO, Thank You.png|Yui walking through the "HTT-landscape". Yui - NO! Thank You.png|Yui during the second ending of the second season of the anime. Yui - NO! Thank You 2.png|Yui's second "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Yui and her band in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Yui and her band at the end of the ending. Manga Yui with her parents.png|Yui eating breakfast with her mother and father. Akira-First-Appearance.png|Yui drooling on Akira Wada's shoulder. The-Hirasawas-in-the-Manga.png|Yui and her family saying goodbye to Nodoka. Yui-Haircut-by-her-Mom.png|Yui dreaming about her mother cutting her hair. Official Artworks And Others Yui Hirasawa Character Profile 1.png|Yui's first character profile. Yui Hirasawa Character Profile 2.png|Yui's second character profile. Yui Hirasawa artwork.png|A full body shot of Yui. Yui character pic.jpg|Yui's character artwork. YuiwithGuitar.jpg|Yui with her guitar. Yui with her guitar.png|Yui holding her guitar in front of her. The new LMC 4.jpg|Yui alongside the newly founded Light Music Club. The new LMC 3.jpg|Yui palpating Mio's fingertips. The new LMC 2.jpg|Yui and her friends on their way back home. The new LMC.jpg|Yui and her friends in their new clubroom. The new LMC.png|Yui and the others eating snacks in her room. Yui decorating her hair.png|Yui decorating her hair. Ui the kunoichi with Yui.jpg|Yui hugging Ui who wears a kunoichi costume. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png|Yui in her Death Devil costume. Girls with glasses.jpg|Yui and her friends wearing glasses. Death Devil HTT.png|Yui and her friends in their Death Devil costumes. Yui and Azusa in England.jpg|Yui and Azusa with gimmicks about London. Yui, Ui, Azusa and Mio.jpg|Yui alongside her sister, Azusa and Mio. HTT wearing dresses.png|Yui wearing a tiara. Yui and Ui.png|Yui alongside her sister Ui. Azusa and Yui in white dresses.jpg|Yui wearing a white dress. Yui and Azusa in dresses.jpg|Yui in her white dress lying next to Azusa. Yui and Azusa with giant sweets.jpg|Yui holding a cake. HTT during autumn.png|Yui and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Yui and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Yui holding two snowmen which resemble Nodoka and Ui. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Yui wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Yui wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Yui holding a tiny guitar. HTT during christmas.jpg|Yui trying to eat Azusas cake. Yui and Mio in christmas outfits.jpg|Yui and Mio in christmas outfits. Yui and Azusa in the winter.png|Yui and Azusa sharing a scarf. Yui and Azusa in the winter 2.png|Yui and Azusa inside of a park. HTT in maid outfits.png|Yui and her friends in maid outfits. Mio, Azusa and Yui with candy.png|Yui, Mio and Azusa eating candy. HTT on the run.png|Yui and her friends on the run. YuiAzu artwork.png|"YuiAzu" on stage. Mio, Ritsu and Yui with flyers.jpg|Yui passing out flyers. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Yui with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png|Yui carrying a strawberry on top of her head. HTT posing.jpg|Yui and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Yui sitting inside of the "cake land". HTT group image .png|Yui with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Yui alongside HTT. HTT group image 3.png|Yui with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Yui wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT in a park.jpg|Yui and HTT inside of a park. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Yui wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Yui and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Yui and HTT wielding umbrellas. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Yui graduating.jpg|Yui and her three friends graduating. HTT before the concert.png|Yui and her band before the concert starts. Yui and Azusa .png|Yui poses next to Azusa. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Yui and her friends embracing Azusa. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Yui lying on the club room floor. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Yui with the letter "I" on her stomach. Yui and Mio in the summer.jpg|Yui and Mio in the summer. HTT at the beach.png|Yui and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Yui wearing a white shirt with the kanji 経 on it. Yui and Azusa at the graduation day.png|The graduating Yui alongside a teary Azusa. Yui's evolution.png|The "evolution" of Yui. Yui, Mugi and Mio at the beach.jpg|Yui, Mugi and Mio at the beach. HTT group image 4.jpg|Yui and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Yui in casual clothes. Yui in the winter.png|Yui in winter clothes. Yui's Valentine Day's present.jpg|Yui handing over a present. Azusa playing with Yui's hair.jpg|Yui while Azusa plays with her hair. HTT with nail polish.png|Yui wearing an European school uniform, white ear studs and light red nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Yui during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. HTT group image 5.png|Yui and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT eating snacks.png|Yui posing for the camera. HTT on the stairs.png|Yui and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Yui and HTT in a café in London. Yui playing with Azusa's hair.png|Yui playing with Azusa's hair. Yui and Ritsu at a pool.png|Yui and Ritsu in a pool. HTT group image 6.png|Yui with a Union Jack pick. HTT conga line.png|Yui and her friends doing a conga line. HTT with Ton.png|Yui, her friends and their pet Ton. Azusa and Yui calling Sawako.png|Yui and Azusa calling Sawako. HTT in the spring.jpg|Yui and the rest of HTT lying on a lawn in spring. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the arcade.jpg|Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu on an arcade sticker. Listen!!.png|Yui in her "Listen!!" outfit. No, Thank You!.png|Yui in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Yui in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Yui holding a cookie stick. K-ON Food Chain.png|Yui in the K-ON! Food Chain. yuiinwonderland.png|Yui wearing a blue dress. Mio, Yui and Ui.jpg|Yui alongside Ui and Mio in the winter. Azusa nodoka surprise.jpg|Yui hugging Azusa and Nodoka from behind. K-ON halloween.jpg|Yui with cat ears. Ui and Yui eating takoyaki.jpg|Yui eating lunch. Ui fixing Yui's hair.jpg|Yui's hair get brushed by Ui. Ui poking a sleeping Yui.jpg|A sleeping Yui gets poked by Ui. Preparations for the valentins day.jpg|Yui begging for chocolate. Yui in PJs.png|Yui in PJs. K-ON! CISS Volume 1 Yui.jpg|K-ON! Character Image Song Series - Yui Hirasawa. K-ON!! Character Image Songs Yui.jpg|K-ON!! Character Image Songs - Yui Hirasawa. Yui Gibson Les Paul Traditional.jpg|'Giita': Yui's Gibson Pre-'08 Les Paul Standard in Heritage Cherry Sunburst. Category:Yui Hirasawa Category:Galleries